


Donna stolta

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Aquarion Evol
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti prego…<br/> Uccidimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna stolta

**Titolo** : Donna stolta  
 **Personaggi** :  Kagura Demuri, Zessica Wong  
 **Genere** : introspettivo  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 117 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :  Scritta per la [drabble meme](viewpage.php?page=drabblememe) con il prompt: Una drabble su una serie che odi (personaggio/i a scelta), ora non è che io odi Aquarion Evol - se odiassi una serie, proprio non ci scriverei - ma, fra i fandon nei quali sono attiva, è quello che meno mi piace. Tutto qua.  


_Ti prego…  
Uccidimi.  
 _  
Quelle tre parole lo colpirono: osservava la ragazza imprigionata e vedeva la sua determinazione, il suo voler salvare Amata _il piagnucolone_ , mentre gli spiegava cosa la sua morte avrebbe comportato.  
Uccidendola, avrebbe fermato Mykage.  
Uccidendola, avrebbe salvato la sua Sylvie.  
E quella donna, che si dava della stolta da sola, voleva morire.  
Sarebbe morta per Amata, per proteggere il suo amore.  
Per lui, solo per lui.  
   
 _Te ne prego._  
   
Si avvicinò, allungando le mani e strinse il collo esile fra di esse, deciso ad assecondare quella richiesta.  
Per quanto folle, lui la trovasse.  
Osservò quegli occhi, vedendo le lacrime scivolare via da essi e iniziò a fare forza.  
Sì, l’avrebbe accontentata.  
   
 _Sayonara, Amata._  
   
O, almeno, così credeva.  
Ritrovandosi incapace di uccidere quella stolta donna.

**  
**


End file.
